7 HOURS
by Lullaby.Dik
Summary: [KRISTAO/YAOI] Change Summary. Kris dan Tao terjebak dalam gudang olahraga selama 7 jam. 7 jam semua rahasia Kris dan Tao terungkap. Bagai Reply yang membawa mereka pada kejadian yang ternyata Tao dan Kris saling berhubungan. Dan mereka tidak sadar selama ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning : YAOI. BL. AU. Typo(s). Humor Gagal.**

**[1/?]**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

Kris merutuki pintu sialan didepannya sekaligus sosok manusia selain dirinya didalam ruangan kecil itu. Ventilasi yang ada hanya 5 X 10 cm. Astaga! Bahkan berjeruji besi. Tidak ada penghangat ruangan. Tentu saja. Ini ruangan penyimpanan alat olahraga. Bukan kamar mewah milik Kris.

Dan sial ke sialnya, ini musim dingin. Ruangan berkali-kali lipat lebih menusuk. Bodohnya, Kris hanya memakai jaket kain lusuh punya Jongin. "Jongin brengsek, sial..." –mungkin, personil yang wajib diumpati Kris bertambah. Jongin ingin sekali memakai jaket Kris yang pasti berharga jutaan won- WOW. Atas nama sahabat. Kris pasrah bergantian.

Gigi Kris saling bergemeletuk. Ekor matanya melirik sosok manusia satu lagi. Yang duduk didepan pintu tanpa pergerakan apa-apa. "Dia enak, jaketnya tebal..." gumam Kris dan pasti terdengar oleh si sosok satu lagi- bagaimanapun pelannya perkataan Kris.

"Cacing planaria. Kau sangat berisik."

JLEBB

Kris mendelik tidak suka. Setelah 30 menit terkurung, perkataan sosok itu tidak kunjung berubah. Singkat dan pedas.

**7 HOURS**

**30 menit sebelumnya...**

Diputar sekuat dan sebanyak berapa kali pun, pintu besi ruangan ini tidak terbuka juga. Kris panik. Dia sudah menggunakan kedua tangan untuk memegang knop pintu. Menggunakan seluruh tenaganya.

"Kenapa tidak terbuka?!" seru Kris horor. Merasa usahanya membuka pintu sia-sia, Kris menambah kekuatan dari kaki bahkan badannya langsung. Mendobrak-dobrak, menendang-nendang pintu besi itu sekuat tenaga. Alhasil, Kris meringis kesakitan.

"Astaga! HEY SIAPA SAJA! AKU TERKUNCI. TOLONG BUKA! TOLONG!" Kris mulai teriak histeris. Kedua tangannya terkepal untuk menggedor-gedor pintu besi itu.

"Diamlah alien biru. Kau bukan anak gadis yang akan diperkosa." Perkataan dari seorang lagi dibelakangnya menghentikan kegiatan Kris. "APA KAU MENGATAI KU KUNGFU PANDA?!" hardik Kris tidak terima.

Si Kungfu Panda yang duduk bersila diatas matras dengan tongkat kebanggaannya digenggaman, menatap Kris tajam. Berhasil membuat nyali angkuh seorang Kris menciut. "Apa kau bisa mendobrak pintu ini?" tanya Kris mulai pelan.

"Bahkan kita berdua juga tidak bisa. Kau tidak lihat itu dari besi." Cuek si Kungfu Panda.

"Kau kan sering berlatih Wushu mu itu! Otot mu pasti sekuat baja. Coba saja!" keukeh Kris. Sepersekian detik ujung tongkat panjang Si Kungfu Panda berada 5 cm didepan wajah Kris.

"Ya! Ya! Baiklah." Refleks Kris mengangkat kedua tangan. Jantungnya hampir saja keluar dengan gertakan tiba-tiba Tao- si Kungfu Panda. Akhirnya Kris diam. Meski beberapa gerutuan yang mirip dengungan lalat itu masih terdengar.

Tao memutar mata. "Kau tidak bawa ponsel?"

Kris menoleh, tersenyum mengejek, "Aku tidak akan mendobraknya jika aku punya." Tao berdecih. Tidak tahu apa yang akan diperbuat lagi, dirinya sendiri tidak membawa ponsel.

Ruangan penyimpanan alat olahraga berukuran sedang, tertutup rapat dengan besi. Untuk menjaga peralatan yang banyak dan berharga wah. Sial sekali, kira-kira 10 menit yang lalu saat Kris masuk...

**7 HOURS**

**10 menit yang lalu...**

Suara langkah kaki berat yang berasal dari sepatu mahal Kris menggema disepanjang lorong lantai 3 sekolah nya. Sembari menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya mengusir rasa dingin yang menusuk. Kris menghela, menimbulkan gumpalan asap keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ruang penyimpanan..." gumamnya. Ini pertama kalinya seorang tuan muda yang sering buat onar rela berjalan ditengah dingin dari kantin- tempat Kris sebelumnya, untuk mengambil gitar Chanyeol teman setim WAKA WAKA nya- yang ditahan guru semalam. Mengapa bisa?

**Beberapa waktu sebelumnya...**

Kris menyeruput kopi panasnya dikantin. Menunggu dua makhluk yang tidak juga datang. Kris bermain dengan smartphone nya- menghalau rasa bosan. Tanpa kedua mahkluk berbeda spesies itu- Kris adalah Kris. Lelaki dingin yang malas berinteraksi dengan siapa saja.

"Yo! Kris!" Kris melirik malas sosok hitam yang datang dengan cengiran lebar. Tidak tahukah betapa Kris benci menunggu? "Mian. Aku harus menyeleksi anak baru di grup dance." Jongin- si makhluk hitam itu, memasang tampang memelas semenyebalkan mungkin buat Kris.

"Ya. Ya. Sekarang, Chanyeol mana?" tanya Kris. Jongin refleks melihat ke sekitar. "Tidak tampak tiang berjalan." Ujar Jongin serius layaknya agen 007.

Kris terkekeh. "Bisa jadi itu." Tunjuknya pada tiang pilar kantin. Jongin bertepuk tangan heboh. Kedua orang berbeda warna itu tertawa hebat sampai-sampai tawanya mengungguli teriakan yeoja ababil- eh maksudnya labil yang mengidolakan Kris dan Jongin.

Tidak lama sosok tiang datang. Wajahnya merengut berlipat seratus. Chanyeol- si tiang tidak biasanya mengacuhkan tawaan kedua sahabat tim nya. Biasanya tanpa tahu penyebab Kris dan Jongin tertawa- dia akan senang hati ikut tertawa.

"Ow... ow... ow... ada apa gerangan dirimu wahai tiang berjalan?" canda Jongin. Chanyeol mendengus kesal. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara lengan nya.

Jongin menatap Kris penuh tanda tanya yang dibalas dengan gelengan kepala oleh Kris. "Aku frustasi!" dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya dan berteriak lantang. Hampir saja Kris dan Jongin terjungkal ke belakang. "Ya! Bicaralah dengan benar!" seru Kris.

Chanyeol menatap bergantian Kris dan Jongin dengan mata kucing- gagal miliknya. "Aku ada janji dengan Baekhyun 10 menit lagi..." ujar Chanyeol lesu. Jongin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Lalu?"

"10 menit lagi, waktu ku mengambil gitar diruang penyimpanan." Lanjut Chanyeol lebih sengsara dibuat-buat. Kris memukul kepala bagian belakang Chanyeol kuat. "Masalahnya apa bodoh?!"

"Itu gitar kesayanganku! Kau tahukan Jung seosangnim sangat taat pada peraturannya sendiri! Gitar yang ditahannya harus diambil 10 menit lagi diruang penyimpanan olahraga. Sementara Baekkie pasti marah jika aku terlambat sedetik pun..." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya. Seakan persoalan yang dia hadapi saat ini adalah permasalahan hidup dan mati.

"Kenapa tidak kau ambil sekarang saja gitarnya?" tanya Jongin polos. Matanya berkedip-kedip menyilaukan mata d(ick). Karena gemas dengan tingkah lucu si hitam, Chanyeol mencubit pipi Jongin. "Kau imut sekali Jong. Bila saja Baekkie tidak merebut hatiku, kau sudah ku jadikan Uke ku." Jongin menghempas tangan Chanyeol. "Dalam mimpi mu tiang. Aku ini Seme! Seme dari seorang Do Kyungsoo!"

"Ah... aku jadi ingat." Lanjut Jongin. Ekor matanya melirik nakal ke arah Kris yang sudah merinding disko. "Mata kitty mu itu tidak mempan buatku Hitam!"

"Kris-ah..." Jongin mendesah dibuat-buat. Wajah Kris memerah sempurna karenanya, yah, dia bohong, mata kitty Jongin berhasil kok buatnya. Apalagi bagi Chanyeol, slurrpp... Chanyeol menjilat bibir sendiri melihat ke seksian seorang Kamjjong bertambah. (Jangan timpuk d(ick) karena memper-uke-kan seorang Kamjjong. Salahkan aja yg namanya . D(ick) jd ngerasa Jongin itu Uke-_-")

"Ap-apa? Jangan memandang ku seperti itu!"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Boleh aku meminjam jaketmu? Jebal Kris-ah..."

"A! Aku rasa jika digantikan orang lain bisa. Katakan saja pada Jung seosang bila aku tiba-tiba sakit dan sekarang berada diklinik. Tolong Kris..."

"Kris..."

"Kris-ah..."

"YAK! BAIKLAH!"

"YEYEYEYEYEYEYE!" girang Jongin dan Chanyeol berbarengan.

**7 HOURS**

**Kembali ke 10 menit sebelum waktu kejadian...**

Pintu ruang penyimpanan tampak terbuka. Kris mengintip terlebih dahulu. Ternyata pemuda yang berjulukan Kungfu Panda berada didalam. Sepertinya sibuk mengambil peralatan wushunya.

Kris mengenal Tao karena mereka sekelas. Laki-laki yang tidak pernah tertawa. Tapi, Kris tidak perduli. Selama Tao tidak bertindak kerterlaluan padanya.

Setelah mengambil gitar Chanyeol dia akan langsung pergi. Kris mengamati ruangan itu. Sesaat pandangannya bertemu dengan Tao. Secepat kilat juga mereka saling mengalihkan tatapan. Tao dan Kris memang tidak pernah saling sapa.

Kris menggaruk kepala. Dia tidak melihat gitar Chanyeol dimanapun. "A... mungkin dibalik pintu." Kris membuka penahan pintu yang berada dibawah. "A. Benar!" seru Kris ketika gitar Chanyeol memang berada disana.

Kris melepas pegangannya pada pintu dan BLAMMM. Pintu tertutup keras sendiri. Kris tidak memperdulikannya, toh, nanti juga bisa dibuka- pikirnya.

"BODOH!" pekik Tao.

Kris terlonjak. Mengusap dadanya dengan tangan. "Ya! Apa masalahmu Panda?!"

"Kita terkurung bodoh."

"E?"

**7 HOURS**

**Satu jam kemudian...**

Kris menahan dinginnya dengan bergelung diatas matras. Merapatkan lututnya hingga dada. Kris menutup mata. "Aii... dingin sekali." Gerutu Kris.

BRUKKK

Mata Kris terbuka ketika mendengar dembuman yang cukup kuat. Segera Kris duduk. Matanya membulat melihat tubuh Tao tersungkur dilantai. "OI PANDA!" seru Kris.

Tangan Kris mengguncang-guncang tubuh Tao. Tidak ada jawaban, namun, bibir Tao membiru. Giginya saling bergemelutuk. "Dingin..." lirih Tao. Tidak tega. Kris mempersiapkan tangannya dibawah lutut Tao dan dibawah lehernya. Bersiap mengangkat tubuh Tao ala bridal.

Kris mengumpulkan semua kekuatan sisa yang dia miliki, dan HUPP. "E? Dia ringan sekali." Kris menggoyang-goyang tubuh Tao dipegangannya. "Apa aku yang terlalu kuat ya?" monolog Kris. Padahal seharusnya tuan muda Kris itu sadar, dia tidak mempunyai otot sama sekali. Hanya tubuh tinggi dan badan yang cukup berisi membuat sosoknya tampak keren.

Tubuh Tao diletakkan diatas matras. Kris mempererat jaket tebal yang Tao gunakan. Tanpa sadar mengelus surai legam milik Tao. "Halus..." gumam Kris lagi.

"Dan wangi..." –dan Kris sadar atau tidak mengendus bau shampoo bayi yang menguar dari rambut dan tubuh Tao. "Bagaimana mungkin seseorang sesangar dia kelihatan sangat err- manis?"

**7 HOURS**

**Flashback**

"Hari ini Cho seosang tidak masuk. Kibum seosang memberitahu agar mengerjakan halaman..."

"YUHUUUU!"

"AKHIRNYA DOA KITA TERKABUL!"

"CHO SEOSANG YANG MENYEBALKAN ITU AKHIRNYA SAKIT, UNTUK SELAMANYAAAA!"

Perkataan Suho- si ketua kelas terpotong oleh gaduhnya suara dari bangku belakang tepatnya ketiga meja yang dihuni oleh trio WAKA WAKA. Jongin goyang dombret. Chanyeol memetik gitar dengan sendu (?). Dan Kris, bersay Hello pada semua gadis yang menatapnya takjub.

Kamus tebal bahasa Jerman-bahasa Inggris (kesukaan d(ick)) memang paling menyenangkan dijadikan bantal (kekekeke). Terbukti Tao yang terlelap dari jam pelajaran pertama. Namun, akibat suara bising kelompok WAKA WAKA harus terpaksa Tao pergi dari dunia mimpi. Tao menyipitkan mata. Seolah melempar laser merah kepada dahi Kris yang masih sibuk bersay Hello.

BRAKKK

Tao menggebrak mejanya kuat. Seluruh kelas terdiam. Termasuk trio WAKA WAKA. Jongin segera duduk. Chanyeol mengganti melodi gitarnya menjadi berat dan menyeramkan.

Kris menatap nanar para fans nya yang buru-buru lari setelah aura gelap membunuh dari Tao. "Lanjut Suho hyung." Kata Tao dingin. Suho mengangguk gugup. Sedikit berdehem, Suho melanjutkan perkataannya. Dan dengan segera Chanyeol mengganti melodi menjadi absurd.

"Kibum seosang memberi tugas. Membuat kelompok yang terdiri dari 4 orang. Kita harus menyelesaikan 25 soal matematika. Sebentar lagi Chen akan membawakannya."

Terdengar lenguhan panjang dari setiap siswa. Ayolah, ini bukan kelas yang berisi siswa cerdas dan bisa menyelesaikan soal serumit apapun. Ini kelasnya D(ick)#uppsss.

Kris menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat duduk bersamaan Chen yang telah datang dengan fotokopian kertas lalu Suho yang langsung membagikan. "Ya! Pergi jauh-jauh itam, tiang. Bila kita sekelompok, tugas ini tidak akan selesai!" seru Kris. Itam dan Tiang ah- tidak sopan d(ick) menghina couple itu, Jongin dan Chanyeol bersungut ria. Begini-begini mereka juga cerdas. Yang harusnya diusir itu yah si Blasteran Kris. Tuan muda yang malas belajar.

"Ya sudah. Kau saja yang pergi. Aku dan Jongin sekelompok." Balas Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. Kris terdiam. "Ya! Kalian mau mengkhianati persahabatan WAKA WAKA? Kita harus bertiga!"

Jongin tidak tahu harus berapa kali mengumpati Kris dalam hati- yang notabene hatinya penuh dengan cacian. Chanyeol sendiri bila tidak ingat Kris sering mentraktir mereka, pasti teman setiangnya itu sudah ditendang.

BRAKKK

Meja Jongin yang dikelilingi Chanyeol dan Kris- karena mereka sepakat sekelompok- terlempar kamus Jerman-Inggris (lagi2 sangat disukai d(ick)) dari seberang. Serentak mereka menoleh ke sumber. Dan, didapati mereka Tao dengan mata gelapnya menatap trio Kris datar. "Aku sekelompok dengan kalian." Tao menyeret kursinya hingga mendekat.

Menjatuhkan kepalanya diatas kamus kembali. "Bila berisik sedikit saja. Aku tidak menjamin saat pulang nanti kalian masih keadaan utuh. Dan kerjakan tugas itu segera!" Desis Tao berbahaya.

Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jongin tidak membalas. Ketiganya membuat gesture akan memukul Tao tapi- hanya gesture tidak sungguhan. Itupun dilakukan dibelakang Tao. Ayolah, semua penghuni sekolah tahu sehebat mana Tao saat bertanding Wushu. Tao telah menaklukan jawara tingkat nasional. Kurang apa lagi?

"Kerjakan. Kau kan pintar." Kris melempar kertas soal ke arah Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol melempar balik ke tempat Jongin. "Kau saja itam. Kau kan jenius."

Jongin membuat wajah bodoh. Hell! Dari ketiganya, dialah yang tidak pernah lulus pelajaran matematika. Tiba-tiba ide kilat menyambar kepala itam Jongin #d(ick) ngakak nulisnya.

Cepat-cepat Jongin menelefon seseorang. "Kyungsoo-ya..." dan mulailah bujuk rayu yang dilayangkan Jongin kepada kekasihnya itu. Do Kyungsoo yang berada dikelas unggulan yang setingkat dengan Jongin. Tentu saja memiliki otak yang jenius. Dan D(ick) turut prihatin karena Kyungsoo memilih orang seperti Jongin yang seluruh hidupnya diabdikan kepada dance.

**Flashback off**

**7 HOURS**

Tao melenguh. Entah mengapa suhu sekitarnya terasa lebih hangat. Perlahan, Tao membuka mata. Merasakan dirinya terbaring pada sesuatu yang empuk.

Tao akan bergerak sebelum dia sadar ternyata ada tangan yang melingkar diperutnya dari belakang. Tao berpikir sejenak. Kemudian, tatapannya menyenduh. Siapa lagi orang yang memeluknya, selain Kris.

Tao tidak berniatan lagi melakukan pergerakan. Pelukan Kris terasa nyaman, apalagi hembusan nafas hangat yang menerpa tengkuk Tao. Rona merah menjalar dipipi pucat Tao. Memikirkan wajah Kris yang begitu dekat dengan dirinya sekarang. Dan betapa eratnya pelukan Kris padanya. Sama dengan waktu itu.

**7 HOURS**

**Flashback**

"Jangan ada yang berani keluar jalur, mengerti!" teriak Cho seosangnim lantang. Atau kita sebut nama lengkapnya Cho Kyuhyun. Siswa-siswa kelasnya tidak ada yang membalas, dan Kyuhyun menajamkan matanya ke arah trio WAKA WAKA. Kyuhyun berdecih. Jangan kira karena selama ini yang selalu berhadapan dengannya lelaki berwajah datar, Kyuhyun tidak tahu menahu wajah licik trio itu.

"Kris, Chanyeol, Jongin! Kalian selalu berada didekat seosang tidak lebih dari 5 meter!" dan terdengarlah dengungan lalat yang keluar dari mulut ketiganya. Kyuhyun tersenyum menang. Kelas mereka memilih perjalanan ke Gyeongbok Palace. Salah satu istana utama dan terbesar yang didirikan sejak Dinasti Joseon.

Meski mengajar matematika, Kyuhyun sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau sejarah. Tidak apa mereka mengeluarkan uang lebih, toh, semua siswa kelasnya tunduk pada Kyuhyun. Dan pada malam hari, arak khas Gyeongbok sangat terkenal akan kelezatannya. Kyuhyun ingin sekali mencoba tetapi tidak untuk para muridnya. Mungkin Kyuhyun akan menyuruh siswanya tidur semua baru dia pergi meminumnya. #smirkKyu

"Semuanya tidur, tanpa terkecuali!"

"Nde. Seosangnim!" seru semua serempak. Kemudian satu persatu masuk ke kamar yang telah ditentukan kecuali tiga orang. Kris, Jongin, dan Chanyeol.

"Kalian juga bodoh!" hardik Kyuhyun tanpa berperasaan.

"Tidak bisa." Sahut Jongin.

"Kenapa, heh?!"

"Bukankah seosangnim yang bilang, kami tidak boleh jauh dari 5 meter dari seosangnim. Jadi, kami akan selalu berada didekat Cho seosangnim!" ujar Chanyeol bangga, tidak lupa senyum lima jari khasnya.

Kyuhyun berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu, tidak untuk malam hari." Jongin, Chanyeol, dan Kris saling berpandangan. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam Cho seosangnim..." nada manja yang berat dibuat oleh Kris.

Kyuhyun rasanya ingin muntah.

Tapi syukurlah ketiga orang aneh itu berlalu dari hadapannya. Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. "Ya. Datar. Aku segera ke sana."

**...**

**Warning! Momen KiHyun.** _(Maafkan author yang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menulis pair ini. Bila tidak suka, trus saja bergerak ke bawah. Ini hanya sedikit)_

Kyuhyun tergesa-gesa menuju kedai tradisional yang berada didekat pinggir gunung dibelakang Istana Gyeongbok. Kyuhyun beberapa kali menggosok kedua tangan yang berbalut sarung tangan berbahan wol pemberian si wajah datar ke pipi gembil nya.

Kyuhyun melihat ke sekitar. Ternyata pada malam hari kedai ini ramai pengunjung. Seorang lelaki yang telah lebih dahulu duduk melambai ke arah Kyuhyun. "Tch. Si wajah datar itu." Decih Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan dengan si lelaki. "Kau sudah memesan arak nya?" lontar Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mengangguk sekilas.

"Wajahmu pucat." Kata sang lelaki. "Benarkah? Ugh! Disini sangat dingin Bum." Keluh Kyuhyun. Wajah dingin yang selalu dia gunakan untuk menakuti siswanya luntur sudah didepan lelaki berwajah datar itu. Kyuhyun lebih kepada- bermanja.

Kibum terkekeh. Dia mengusap pipi Kyuhyun. "Kau jadi seputih salju. Aku sangat menyukainya." BLUSHHH. Wajah Kyuhyun memerah sempurna. "Ja-jangan menggoda ku flat! Kau yang dijuluki Snow White saat jaman sekolah dulu." Elak Kyuhyun.

Pelayan kedai itu meletakkan satu botol arak beserta gelasnya yang sama-sama terbuat dari keramik kuno. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Jarang-jarang kau bersikap sopan."

"Berhenti mengataiku flat! Ayo minum!" Kyuhyun menuangkan arak dari botolnya ke gelas nya. Dan langsung meminumnya- sendiri. Kyuhyun menjilat bibir bawah dan atasnya. "Nikmat sekali. Tubuhku menjadi hangat." Riang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau melupakan aku?" Kibum membatu dengan gelas kosong yang masih berada digenggamannya. Dia kira Kyuhyun tadi akan menuangkan ke gelasnya terlebih dahulu.

"Tuangkan saja sendiri flat!" Kyuhyun meminum lagi gelas keduanya. Kyuhyun benar-benar diawang-awang saat meneguk minuman nikmat itu. Kibum meletak kasar gelasnya. Menatap Kyuhyun datar.

Kekasihnya itu benar-benar mengacuhkan Kibum. Semabuk apapun pasti Kyuhyun akan menuangkan ke gelas minumannya.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?" coba Kibum bertanya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat teko arak itu tinggi. Langsung meminum dari corongnya tanpa menuangkan lagi. Kibum baru sadar Kyuhyun telah meminum hampir semua isi teko arak itu.

"Hik... aku... Hik... sangat menyukainya... Hik..." nada bicara Kyuhyun khas orang mabuk. Pipinya merah padam. Tangan Kyuhyun melayang-layang mengangkat teko itu. "Hik... habis... Bum... Hik..." Kyuhyun memasang wajah sememelas mungkin.

Kibum mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun sangat jatuh cinta dengan arak itu. "Aku pesan kan satu lagi, okay." Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Gigi putih nya tampak semua.

"Yeeee! Baby, appa mu memesankan satu arak lagi! Hik... Hik... kita akan minum sampai malam! Hik... Hik..." cerocos Kyuhyun seraya memegangi perut yang berbalut jaket tebalnya. Kibum tertegun. Baby?

"Baby? Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Kibum hati-hati.

Kyuhyun berpindah tempat ke sebelah Kibum. Bergelayut manja dilengan kekasihnya. Kyuhyun mencium berkali-kali pipi Kibum. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam ke bahu Kibum. Tingkah Kyuhyun sangat-sangat menggemaskan. Tapi, Kibum harus menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyerang Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Bumie-ah... sebenarnya aku sedang hamil dua bulan. Aku baru tahu dua hari yang lalu. Hamil anak kita!" seru Kyuhyun.

"Be-benarkah?" Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat.

"Kita pulang." Kyuhyun merenggut, "Mana araknya? Aku ingin arak lagi!" teriak Kyuhyun. Kibum tidak menghiraukan Kyuhyun. "Seharusnya aku memarahi mu Kyu! Sekarang, kita pulang!"

_(Udah. Selesai kok momennya. Dan maaf jika panjang juga. Abiss. Author ketagihan KiHyun)_

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Make A Review, please?_**

**_Semakin banyak review maka D(ick) akan publish dua chapter sekaligus !_**


	2. Chapter 2

**TFR = Thank's For Review :)**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves : Ini udah lanjut. Satu jam lagi lanjut lagi XD.**

**unique fire : -_- makanya d(ick) taruh warning. Itu ide nyasar XD**

**Al-phabet Di** : **Moment KiHyun yang nyasar. Itu ceritanya masih dalam flashback. Kyuhyun kan wali kelas Kris dan Tao. Dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan wisata gitu.**

**lovara : sujud / sungkem / bow / = banyak amat mbak? :D Ternistakan? Bisa diatur, d(ick) paling suka main nista-ternista (?). Tetapi ada kendala di Kai/Jongin. D(ick) jadi susah buat ke-SEME-an seorang Kai keluar. Kebanyakan baca FF HunKai belakangan ini -_-**

**thepaendeo : D(ick) manggil kamu The ato Panda? _ Nama account the mengingatkan d(ick) dengan nama FB d(ick) sendiri. 'the bgog bener' ? Maksudnya apa? d(ick) kagak ngerti. Iya, satu jam dari chap ini di publish, d(ick) update lagi.**

**Xyln : Sampai SMA juga ketemu cacing planaria kok XD. Jangan mimpi ntar jatuhnya ke pelukan bang Naga #heleh. Ok, d(ick) tetap semangat kok. Ini aja ngetik sambil guling-guling !**

**DO Bitches : Hati guling-gulingnya, entar beranteman ama guling -_-". Iya, iya. satu jam dari sini d(ick) update lagi kok.**

**chea 'sansanurui : Asalkan Kris kagak jatuh dari atap d(ick) aja XD. Wah, itu emang pendapat d(ick) sendiri, sampai sekarang d(ick) masih bertanya-tanya tentang hal itu -mungkin saja karena bibir curve nya Tao kali ya. Dan awal EXo, d(ick) gak nyangka Tao adalah tipe uke ! XD**

**7 HOURS**

**[2/?]**

**KRISTAO**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Masih Flashback...**

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat bayang-bayang seseorang tampak mencurigakan. Tao berniat pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, sekarang dia tertarik mengikuti bayangan itu.

"Itam! Kau berjalan paling depan. Kau kan gelap, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga..." bisik-bisik bayangan itu.

"Hell! Kau saja tiang! Tinggi badanmu bisa melihat Cho-nim." Balas yang dibilang itam.

Tao menyeringai tipis. Ternyata si trio WAKA WAKA. Tidak mengherankan. "Kalian diamlah. Lihat, itu kedainya. Kita hanya tinggal beberapa langkah." Dan Tao yakin suara siapa ini- Kris. Suara grasak grusuk kembali hadir. "Tch. Bagaimana tidak ketahuan jika mereka seribut ini?" ejek Tao.

Tao berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakang trio itu. Layaknya detektif yang sedang memburu buronan nya, Tao seakan tidak terlihat. Tubuh nya yang lentur, kakinya yang panjang, Tao lebih hebat dalam hal seperti ini daripada tiga orang yang berjalan beriringan, dan saling menggerutu. Satu lagi, tampak sangat menonjol. 2 tiang dan 1 itam ditengah.

"Ya! Itu Cho-nim!" seru Chanyeol heboh.

"Sssttt... diam bodoh! Tch. Ternyata guru iblis itu menyuruh kita tidur untuk menghabiskan malam disini!" gerutu Jongin.

"Hey, dia bersama Kibum seosangnim!" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Karena dia berada paling depan.

"Be-benarkah?!" –upppsss. Ini bukan dari ketiga trio tadi. Tapi, suara keceplosan Tao. Serempak ketiganya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ta-tao?!" gugup Jongin.

Tao salah tingkah. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. Kris menghampiri Tao, menyelidik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh tinggi Tao. "Apa kau akan mengadu pada Cho-nim?" ujar Kris mengintimidasi.

Siapa saja juga tahu, bahwa Tao adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Dan mereka tinggal bersama di Seoul. Tao yang berasal dari China dititipkan kepada Kyuhyun yang hidup mandiri di Seoul jauh dari keluarganya di Busan.

"Aku bukan pengadu bodoh." Balas Tao datar.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" giliran Chanyeol yang menatap tajam Tao.

"Awalnya aku ingin tahu kalian kemana. Hah. Sudahlah. Lakukan sesuka kalian." Tao melenggang pergi.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Jongin.

Kris menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya itu, "Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kita duduk disudut yang berlainan saja." Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk serempak.

**...**

Tao masih berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Kris trio sekarang. Siapa yang menduga Tao akan benar-benar pergi? Tidak. Dia memang tidak tertarik dengan WAKA WAKA. Tapi, dia tertarik kepada Kyuhyun. Momen ini adalah kesempatan bagus menangkap basah Kyuhyun. Tao sudah beribu kali mengatakan Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun namun dengan angkuhnya, Kyuhyun bersikeras bahwa dia itu normal. Tidak tahunya...

"Fufufufufu..." tawa Tao senang.

"Pesan dua teko arak, Bu!" asal suara dari meja Kris. Tao kembali tersadar terhadap kelompok itu. "Jadi, mereka berencana mabuk, eoh?"

"Kris. Jangan terlalu mabuk malam ini. Bagaimana jika besok kita ketahuan?" saran Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat saja Cho-nim. Dia pasti juga mabuk besok. Dan Kibum seosangnim yang akan menggantikannya mengatur kita."

"Kau jenius Kris!" seru Jongin girang.

"Tapi, Kibum-nim lebih mengerikan kau tahu?!" keukeh Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah tiang! Saatnya kita menikmati malam ini!" Jongin dan Kris saling tersenyum bangga. Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Jongin hampir saja terlonjak girang bila saja Chanyeol tidak mengingatkan bahwa guru mereka masih ada disana.

Jongin sebagai yang ter-manis diantara mereka #hapadeh. Menuangkan arak itu dimasing-masing gelas. Ketiganya mengangkat gelas atau mangkuk itu tinggi-tinggi. "WAKA WAKA!"

"Ehem!" belum sampai ke rongga mulut, Kris, Jongin, dan Chanyeol hampir tersedak melihat sosok Tao yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping mereka. "Ada apa? Aku tidak membuntuti kalian. Aku hanya mengintai Cho-nim. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah pergi." Alasan Tao.

"Bilang saja kau ingin minum juga." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa minum. Tidak bagus buat kesehatan."

"Yah... aku tahu atlet seperti mu harus menjaga tubuh. Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin malas. Kris hanya diam.

"Pesankan aku makanan. Bila tidak, aku akan mengatakan pada Kibum-nim."

**...**

"Bagaimana ini, mereka sungguh mabuk berat!" keluh Chanyeol. Dia tetap memegang prinsipnya. Tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak beda dengan Kris dan Jongin yang minum membabi-buta. Tao menatap datar kedua orang yang menyanyi tidak jelas. Tertawa bodoh. Dan gesture tubuh yang dibuat melayang-layang.

"Kau saja yang mengurus. Aku akan pergi." Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat Tao bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya! Kepalaku juga pusing. Tolonglah Tao. Aku masih bisa mengangkat Jongin tapi Kris, aku serahkan padamu okay? Ayolah, jangan keji seperti itu." Mohon Chanyeol.

Tao bergeming. Namun, akhirnya Tao menghela panjang. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih, sedikit menghalau rasa mabuk nya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Jongin ala bridal. "Dia memang ringan..." gumam Chanyeol.

Tinggallah Tao yang memandang datar Kris. "Si bodoh ini menyusahkan saja." Tao bersiap mengangkat Kris seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol, mengingat tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kris tidak jauh beda. Tapi... "UGH! Dia sangat berat! Apa dia makan batu!" kesal Tao.

Tidak sanggup ala bridal, Tao bersiap mengangkat Kris dipunggungnya. Tapi, Tao mengalami kesusahan. Kris sangat heboh. Menggeliat sana menggeliat sini. Habis sudah kesabaran Tao. Sekuat tenaga, Tao menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Kris ke lehernya. Na'as. Meski posisi Kris sempurna untuk digendong belakang.

BRUGHHH

Berat badan Kris sangat berat!

"Aku tidak sanggup..." pasrah Tao.

Tao membaringkan Kris kembali ditempat lesehan mereka. Duduk disamping Kris sambil memijat-mijat bahu nya yang pegal. Ini sudah larut malam, tapi suasana kedai masih tampak ramai. Tao tidak tahu meminta bantuan pada siapa. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa aku menyeretnya saja ya..." pikir Tao sadis.

"Tao-ya..." Tao mengerutkan dahi. Orang mabuk gila ini apa masih sadar?

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tenang saja. Ayo. Kita pergi." Gumam Kris, nada suaranya berat. Tao merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

Tao berdiri, menunggu Kris mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri sendiri. Melihat pergerakan Kris yang lambat, Tao melingkarkan sebelah tangan Kris ke bahunya. Memapah Kris kemudian.

"Tao-ya... kau sangat manis..." gumam Kris tepat didekat telinga Tao. "Dasar orang mabuk, menyusahkan!" rutuk Tao. Kris mengendus leher Tao, perlahan melepas tangan Tao yang melingkar dibahunya.

"Kau ingin apa?" sebal Tao. Ayolah, mereka bisa saja ketahuan. "Aku sudah katakan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Terserah padamu!" Tao melangkah diluan meninggalkan Kris dibelakang. Dia tidak perduli bila Kris akan terjatuh atau apa. Tao sungguh benci dengan orang mabuk yang songong seperti Kris.

Tapi, Tao khawatir juga. Apalagi, dia tidak mendengar suara Kris lagi. Tao akan menoleh ke belakang sebelum tubuhnya direngkuh dari belakang. GREEPPP.

"Ayo jalan."

Tao memberontak. "Jangan pernah mencoba melepaskannya Panda. Atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai besok." SLURRPPP. Kris menjilat cuping telinga Tao.

Tao tidak berani memberontak lagi. Rengkuhan Kris, Tao akui sangat kuat. Dia tidak menyangka kekuatan nya akan kalah telak dengan Kris.

Maka, tengah malam itu, Tao dan Kris berjalan dalam diam. Dengan Kris yang terus memeluk Tao dari belakang sampai kamarnya.

**To Be Continued...**

**Singkat banget ya?**

**Chap depan lebih banyak kok.**

**So, make a review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**TFR = Thank's For Review :) **

**Sepertinya gak jadi satu jam dari yang dijanjikan. Terpenting tetap satu hari kan XD**

**KrisTaoTao : Entar kalo udah END pasti gak ada TBC XD**

**LVenge : Wah, ini bukan sekolah berasrama. KrisTao hanya terjebak digudang olahraga. Terimakasih udah neyemangatin sayye.**

**Shin Min Hwa : Ini Udah Lanjut.**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves :** Ok. Ini udah lanjut :)**HyuieYunnie** : Ini udah dilanjut. Yah, fokus KrisTao dengan beberapa selingan.

**unique fire : Bwahahahaha. d(ick) juga gak ship uke!kai kok. Salahin aja ! ^^'**

**Huang Zi Lien : Kamu mau juga dipeluk, eoh? Hahaha. ok. ini udah lanjut.**

**kriswu393 : Ok saeng. Tadi lagi fokus nonton anime. Iya, ini ampe tamat kok.**

**Al-phabet Di : yup!**

**AmeChan95 : Ini udah lanjut.**

**Junghyema : Hahaha begitulah. D(ick) emang lagi tertarik ama uke!kai. **

**7 HOURS**

**[3/?]**

**KRISTAO**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Masih Flashback...**

Tao menghentikan langkahnya saat bayang-bayang seseorang tampak mencurigakan. Tao berniat pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, sekarang dia tertarik mengikuti bayangan itu.

"Itam! Kau berjalan paling depan. Kau kan gelap, jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga..." bisik-bisik bayangan itu.

"Hell! Kau saja tiang! Tinggi badanmu bisa melihat Cho-nim." Balas yang dibilang itam.

Tao menyeringai tipis. Ternyata si trio WAKA WAKA. Tidak mengherankan. "Kalian diamlah. Lihat, itu kedainya. Kita hanya tinggal beberapa langkah." Dan Tao yakin suara siapa ini- Kris. Suara grasak grusuk kembali hadir. "Tch. Bagaimana tidak ketahuan jika mereka seribut ini?" ejek Tao.

Tao berjalan mengendap-endap dibelakang trio itu. Layaknya detektif yang sedang memburu buronan nya, Tao seakan tidak terlihat. Tubuh nya yang lentur, kakinya yang panjang, Tao lebih hebat dalam hal seperti ini daripada tiga orang yang berjalan beriringan, dan saling menggerutu. Satu lagi, tampak sangat menonjol. 2 tiang dan 1 itam ditengah.

"Ya! Itu Cho-nim!" seru Chanyeol heboh.

"Sssttt... diam bodoh! Tch. Ternyata guru iblis itu menyuruh kita tidur untuk menghabiskan malam disini!" gerutu Jongin.

"Hey, dia bersama Kibum seosangnim!" ujar Kris tiba-tiba. Karena dia berada paling depan.

"Be-benarkah?!" –upppsss. Ini bukan dari ketiga trio tadi. Tapi, suara keceplosan Tao. Serempak ketiganya menoleh ke belakang.

"Ta-tao?!" gugup Jongin.

Tao salah tingkah. Dia mengusap tengkuknya. Kris menghampiri Tao, menyelidik dari atas sampai bawah tubuh tinggi Tao. "Apa kau akan mengadu pada Cho-nim?" ujar Kris mengintimidasi.

Siapa saja juga tahu, bahwa Tao adalah sepupu Kyuhyun. Dan mereka tinggal bersama di Seoul. Tao yang berasal dari China dititipkan kepada Kyuhyun yang hidup mandiri di Seoul jauh dari keluarganya di Busan.

"Aku bukan pengadu bodoh." Balas Tao datar.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau mengikuti kami?" giliran Chanyeol yang menatap tajam Tao.

"Awalnya aku ingin tahu kalian kemana. Hah. Sudahlah. Lakukan sesuka kalian." Tao melenggang pergi.

"Dasar aneh." Gumam Jongin.

Kris menepuk bahu kedua sahabatnya itu, "Ayo kita lanjutkan. Kita duduk disudut yang berlainan saja." Jongin dan Chanyeol mengangguk serempak.

**...**

Tao masih berdiri tidak jauh dari meja Kris trio sekarang. Siapa yang menduga Tao akan benar-benar pergi? Tidak. Dia memang tidak tertarik dengan WAKA WAKA. Tapi, dia tertarik kepada Kyuhyun. Momen ini adalah kesempatan bagus menangkap basah Kyuhyun. Tao sudah beribu kali mengatakan Kibum menyukai Kyuhyun namun dengan angkuhnya, Kyuhyun bersikeras bahwa dia itu normal. Tidak tahunya...

"Fufufufufu..." tawa Tao senang.

"Pesan dua teko arak, Bu!" asal suara dari meja Kris. Tao kembali tersadar terhadap kelompok itu. "Jadi, mereka berencana mabuk, eoh?"

"Kris. Jangan terlalu mabuk malam ini. Bagaimana jika besok kita ketahuan?" saran Chanyeol.

"Kau lihat saja Cho-nim. Dia pasti juga mabuk besok. Dan Kibum seosangnim yang akan menggantikannya mengatur kita."

"Kau jenius Kris!" seru Jongin girang.

"Tapi, Kibum-nim lebih mengerikan kau tahu?!" keukeh Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah tiang! Saatnya kita menikmati malam ini!" Jongin dan Kris saling tersenyum bangga. Tidak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang. Jongin hampir saja terlonjak girang bila saja Chanyeol tidak mengingatkan bahwa guru mereka masih ada disana.

Jongin sebagai yang ter-manis diantara mereka #hapadeh. Menuangkan arak itu dimasing-masing gelas. Ketiganya mengangkat gelas atau mangkuk itu tinggi-tinggi. "WAKA WAKA!"

"Ehem!" belum sampai ke rongga mulut, Kris, Jongin, dan Chanyeol hampir tersedak melihat sosok Tao yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disamping mereka. "Ada apa? Aku tidak membuntuti kalian. Aku hanya mengintai Cho-nim. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah pergi." Alasan Tao.

"Bilang saja kau ingin minum juga." Sindir Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa minum. Tidak bagus buat kesehatan."

"Yah... aku tahu atlet seperti mu harus menjaga tubuh. Lalu, kau mau apa?" tanya Jongin malas. Kris hanya diam.

"Pesankan aku makanan. Bila tidak, aku akan mengatakan pada Kibum-nim."

**...**

"Bagaimana ini, mereka sungguh mabuk berat!" keluh Chanyeol. Dia tetap memegang prinsipnya. Tidak boleh minum terlalu banyak beda dengan Kris dan Jongin yang minum membabi-buta. Tao menatap datar kedua orang yang menyanyi tidak jelas. Tertawa bodoh. Dan gesture tubuh yang dibuat melayang-layang.

"Kau saja yang mengurus. Aku akan pergi." Mata Chanyeol membulat melihat Tao bangkit dari duduknya. "Ya! Kepalaku juga pusing. Tolonglah Tao. Aku masih bisa mengangkat Jongin tapi Kris, aku serahkan padamu okay? Ayolah, jangan keji seperti itu." Mohon Chanyeol.

Tao bergeming. Namun, akhirnya Tao menghela panjang. "Baiklah."

Chanyeol mengucap terima kasih, sedikit menghalau rasa mabuk nya, Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Jongin ala bridal. "Dia memang ringan..." gumam Chanyeol.

Tinggallah Tao yang memandang datar Kris. "Si bodoh ini menyusahkan saja." Tao bersiap mengangkat Kris seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol, mengingat tinggi tubuhnya dengan Kris tidak jauh beda. Tapi... "UGH! Dia sangat berat! Apa dia makan batu!" kesal Tao.

Tidak sanggup ala bridal, Tao bersiap mengangkat Kris dipunggungnya. Tapi, Tao mengalami kesusahan. Kris sangat heboh. Menggeliat sana menggeliat sini. Habis sudah kesabaran Tao. Sekuat tenaga, Tao menarik kedua pergelangan tangan Kris ke lehernya. Na'as. Meski posisi Kris sempurna untuk digendong belakang.

BRUGHHH

Berat badan Kris sangat berat!

"Aku tidak sanggup..." pasrah Tao.

Tao membaringkan Kris kembali ditempat lesehan mereka. Duduk disamping Kris sambil memijat-mijat bahu nya yang pegal. Ini sudah larut malam, tapi suasana kedai masih tampak ramai. Tao tidak tahu meminta bantuan pada siapa. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah pergi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Apa aku menyeretnya saja ya..." pikir Tao sadis.

"Tao-ya..." Tao mengerutkan dahi. Orang mabuk gila ini apa masih sadar?

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri, tenang saja. Ayo. Kita pergi." Gumam Kris, nada suaranya berat. Tao merinding sendiri mendengarnya.

Tao berdiri, menunggu Kris mengambil ancang-ancang berdiri sendiri. Melihat pergerakan Kris yang lambat, Tao melingkarkan sebelah tangan Kris ke bahunya. Memapah Kris kemudian.

"Tao-ya... kau sangat manis..." gumam Kris tepat didekat telinga Tao. "Dasar orang mabuk, menyusahkan!" rutuk Tao. Kris mengendus leher Tao, perlahan melepas tangan Tao yang melingkar dibahunya.

"Kau ingin apa?" sebal Tao. Ayolah, mereka bisa saja ketahuan. "Aku sudah katakan, aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Terserah padamu!" Tao melangkah diluan meninggalkan Kris dibelakang. Dia tidak perduli bila Kris akan terjatuh atau apa. Tao sungguh benci dengan orang mabuk yang songong seperti Kris.

Tapi, Tao khawatir juga. Apalagi, dia tidak mendengar suara Kris lagi. Tao akan menoleh ke belakang sebelum tubuhnya direngkuh dari belakang. GREEPPP.

"Ayo jalan."

Tao memberontak. "Jangan pernah mencoba melepaskannya Panda. Atau aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai besok." SLURRPPP. Kris menjilat cuping telinga Tao.

Tao tidak berani memberontak lagi. Rengkuhan Kris, Tao akui sangat kuat. Dia tidak menyangka kekuatan nya akan kalah telak dengan Kris.

Maka, tengah malam itu, Tao dan Kris berjalan dalam diam. Dengan Kris yang terus memeluk Tao dari belakang sampai kamarnya.

**Flashback Off**

**7 HOURS**

"Oi...Oi..." tidur Tao terusik sesaat merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhnya. Tao menggeliat pelan, meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku karena tertidur dalam keadaan menyamping.

Kris melihat semua pergerakan Tao itu. Bagaimana pemuda bermata panda itu mengerang dan mengucek lucu matanya. Bagaimana kelopak indah itu terbuka perlahan dan memfokuskan pandang ke arahnya.

"Kris?" Tao memanggilnya lirih.

Tanpa sadar Kris meneguk saliva kasar. Pemikirannya atau memang wajah Tao bagai bocah polos yang minta dirape? Belum lagi suara serak dan halus itu?

Ekor mata Kris bergerak lincah mengitari atap gudang –berusaha mengelak dari pesona Tao. "A-a... Kau tidur bagai mayat. Aku membangungkan mu daritadi."

"Lalu kenapa jika aku tidur saja, heh." Mata Tao menyipit, mendengus setelahnya. Akhirnya Tao bangun dari baringnya. Memijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing.

"Kepalamu sakit?" Kris tiba-tiba bertanya. Tao mengangguk pelan.

Buru-buru Kris mengambil tempat lebih dekat dari Tao, sebelumnya dia duduk dipinggir matras. Kris memegang dahi Tao, "Panas..." gumamnya. Tao menghela panjang, kepulan asap tebal keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya.

"Aku memang lemah terhadap cuaca dingin." Setelahnya suasana hening terjadi diantara mereka. Sebenarnya Kris mempunyai ide untuk menghalau rasa dingin Tao. Tetapi dia tidak yakin. Meskipun ide itu telah ia lakukan dua jam lalu dan yang Kris kesalkan, Tao benar-benar tidak terbangun hingga Kris yang bangun diluan.

Tao memperhatikan Kris hanya diam maka Tao juga tidak tahu mau berbicara apalagi. Bertanya apa Kris yang membawa tubuhnya disini? –Ah! Itu sungguh konyol. Tao malu menanyakannya.

Namun, keadaan Kris saat ini menarik perhatian Tao. Dirinya diselimuti jaket tebal sementara pemuda blasteran itu hanya memakai jaket lusuh.

"Apa kau jatuh miskin?" –Damn! Tao memang tidak tahu berbicara baik dan Tao selalu merutuki hal itu. Tao sadar, ia mempunyai gengsi yang cukup tinggi –tinggi sekali malahan -_-.

Kris mendelik tidak suka, baru saja ia merasa Tao patut dikasihani ternyata tidak dengan mulutnya. "Jongin meminjam jaketku. Sebagai gantinya aku memakai jaket si hitam itu."

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" cicit Tao. Ya, inilah yang dimaksud Tao.

"Tch. Kau kira aku manusia es?"

"Mungkin saja."

Perempatan muncul disudut dahi Kris. "Terserahmu saja. Lebih baik aku mencari cara agar kita keluar dari tempat terkutuk ini." Kris beranjak dari tempatnya, berkeliling gudang itu guna melihat benda-benda disekitar. Tao bergeming. Jari jemarinya meremas jaket bulu yang ia kenakan.

**_'_****_Kita saling merapat saja. Berpelukan.'_**

Suara hati Tao menjerit-jerit. Dan yang keluar...

"Tidak berguna bodoh! Apa kau ingin mendobrak pintu itu memakai pemukul bisbol?" Tao berujar ketus ketika melihat Kris menimang-nimang tongkat bisbol.

Kris melepas tongkat bisbol itu, "Hah... tidak bisa." Keluh Kris setelah mengukur ukuran tongkat dengan ventilasi kecil diatas. Tao menautkan kedua alis, "Kau ingin menghancurkan ventilasi itu? Hey! Kita juga tidak akan bisa keluar darisana. Apa kepalamu error, heh."

Kris tidak memperdulikan ucapan sadis Tao. Rasanya dia tengah mendengar suara 'istri' yang sedang mengomel karena Kris pulang telat, E? Kris menggelengkan kepala kuat. Pemikiran apa yang barusan itu?

Lalu tanpa sengaja Kris melihat tongkat wushu Tao yang terbaring apik dilantai dekat pintu masuk. "Panjang dan kecil. Pas sekali." Kris meraih tongkat itu dan tiba-tiba...

SREETTT

Tongkat itu berpindah tempat ke tangan Tao. Entah sejak kapan pemuda panda itu bangkit.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan tongkat ku?" ujar Tao dingin.

Kris merinding merasakan aura-aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Tao. "A-aku hanya ingin melempar tongkat itu keluar dari ventilasi. Bila saja ada yang melihat, mereka pasti melapor dan kita ditemukan." Kris berkata meyakinkan. Seakan ide nya adalah yang terbaik.

"Otakmu benar-benar error Wu! Gudang peralatan olahraga ada dilantai tiga. Ruangan dua lantai dibawah ruang kelas, paling bawah adalah halaman belakang yang penuh semak. Dan sekarang pukul 5 sore. Apa kau kira akan ada yang melihat?!"

"Setidaknya kita harus berusaha! Katakan saja kau tidak mau tongkat itu ku lempar!" Kris membalas tidak kalah keras.

"Ya benar! Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun memegang tongkat ini karena...karena..." diakhir kata nada suara Tao mengecil. Ia membuang muka ke samping.

Kris terdiam. Suasana menjadi begitu canggung baginya.

"Karena tongkat wushu ku yang lain telah patah. Bu-bukankah aku atlit yang gagal? Saat latihan saja aku mematahkannya, maka dari itu ak-aku sangat takut menggunakan tongkat saat penampilan. Aku atlit gagal kan?" rahang Kris hampir saja jatuh mendengar pengakuan Tao. Ditambah ekspresi Tao bagai Panda yang kehilangan induk.

Hell!

Dan mata itu, mata Tao yang menatap lurus Kris, mengeluarkan pancaran kitty eyes. Kris tidak mampu menyahut perkataan Tao lagi, yang harusnya Kris ejek sepuas hati. Ayolah! Tongkat patah saat berlatih? Memikirkan saja membuat Kris merinding, sekuat apakah kekuatan Tao hingga patah?

Kris berjalan ragu ke dekat Tao. Tubuh Tao terlihat sedikit bergetar –mungkin masih memikirkan ke'gagal'an nya. Perlahan, Kris merentangkan kedua tangannya dan melingkarkan ke tubuh Tao.

Lalu... mendekapnya.

"Kau hebat Tao. Aku sangat kagum saat melihatmu latihan wushu. Sejujurnya, aku pernah mengikuti latihan wushu saat sekolah menengah pertama."

**7 HOURS**

**Flashback**

Tidak biasanya jemputan Kris terlambat. Butler kesayangannya tidak tampak diareal sekolah. Belum lagi Kris yang memang tidak pernah membawa ponsel.

Kris berdiri didepan pintu gerbang. Tanpa teman dan tanpa seorang pun yang menyapa Kris –yang jelas banyak siswa dan siswi sekolah Kris melewati gerbang. Tidak masalah bagi Kris.

Hidup sebagai tuan muda membuat pribadi Kris mendingin. Kekuasaan adalah segalanya. Maka dari itu orang lebih dibawah, adalah sampah bagi Kris.

Karena bosan dan risih juga dipandangi siswa-siswi disana. Kris memutuskan berjalan agak menjauh. Sekilas Kris melihat bayangan orang berlari memasuki gang didepannya yang di ikuti segerombolan siswa-siswa sekolah menengah atas- dilihat dari seragamnya.

Pada dasarnya, jiwa remaja Kris sedang berkembang. Kris pun tidak bisa menolak hatinya untuk tidak penasaran.

Kris mendekati gang itu, pelan-pelan mengintip dari balik dinding. Gang ini merupakan jalan buntu, dibelakang sana Kris melihat tembok. Gerombolan tadi terlihat menyusun formasi mengelilingi sesuatu dan Kris yakin itu adalah bayangan orang yang ia lihat.

"Perkelahian remaja, heh." Gumam Kris. "Menarik." Lanjutnya.

Kris menyeringai tipis, selama ini ia hidup membosankan. Tidak ada hiburan live yang menegangkan buatnya seperti ini.

Tidak lama, suara gedabak-gedebuk menghiasi gang itu. Serta jerit kesakitan mereka yang terkena bogem mentah. Kris menatap takjub seseorang berjaket abu-abu yang melakukan tendangan dan pukulan akurat. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam legam dan terdapat lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Pemuda itu hanya sendiri melindungi diri.

Kris tidak bisa menutup mulutnya melihat adegan seperti film action itu. Dimana tokoh utama menyerang 10 preman. "Dia hebat sekali."

"Apa pemandangan itu menarik, heh." Kris tergagap sesaat mendengar seruan dari belakang. Cepat-cepat Kris kembali memasang wajah dinginnya.

Dibelakangnya, berdiri dua pemuda yang berbeda tinggi dan warna kulit. Satu persis tiang #Kristidaksadar, dan satu lagi berkulit tan ke hitaman-_-. Pemuda yang paling tinggi –mempunyai telinga lebar, berdecak remeh ke arah Kris.

"Apa kau bisa seperti dia? Aku berani taruhan, melawan satu orang saja kau tidak bisa, Tuan Wu yang terhormat." Kris mendelik tidak suka. Apalagi saat melihat seragam kedua pemuda itu sama dengan dirinya. Sayang sekali, Kris merasa tidak pernah melihat kedua orang itu, tidak heran –Kris memang tidak perduli.

Kris balik menatap mereka angkuh, "Itu bukan urusan kalian." Kris memutuskan segera pergi dari sana sebelum keributan dari arah gang tempat perkelahian itu kembali menarik perhatiannya.

Pemuda yang menjadi jagoan itu berlari ke seberang jalan, beberapa lawannya ikut serta berlari mengejar pemuda itu. Kris dan dua pemuda itu berdiri diam disana.

"Hey bocah! Apa yang kalian lihat!" Kris dan dua pemuda itu terbelalak. Seorang siswa sekolah menengah atas memergoki mereka. Dua pemuda itu segera melarikan diri tetapi Kris, oh, jangan salahkan gerak sadar Kris yang lambat. Ingat, dia baru pertama menghadapi kejadian seperti ini.

Hingga,

BUGH!

Bogem mentah melayang dan mengenai rahang Kris. Menyebabkan kebiruan tercetak dikulit putih mulus terawat Kris.

Kris terjungkal dan terjatuh keras ke jalan.

Siswa tadi tersenyum remeh, "Ternyata bocah ingusan." Desisnya lalu pergi mengikuti kawanannya.

Kris melenguh sakit, memegangi pukulan telak yang ia dapat barusan. "Lihat, aku benar kan?" suara pemuda tiang yang baru Kris temui mendatangi nya. Masih bersama pemuda berkulit tan.

"Butuh bantuan tuan Wu?"

Kris berdecih, tapi menyebabkan luka itu semakin terasa perih. "Aisshhh..." ringis Kris.

"Sudahlah Chanyeol. Lama-lama kau menyebalkan." Untuk pertama kali pemuda berkulit tan yang berwajah manis itu angkat bicara dan langsung menunduk mendekati Kris. Ikut meringis melihat warna kebiruan itu.

"Ikut aku ke mini market dekat sini, aku akan mengobati lukamu. Bila dibiarkan, bisa-bisa infeksi." Ujar pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Kris memandang sayu pemuda itu, entahlah, dia merasa kebaikan tulus dari nya. Kris mengangguk kecil. Pemuda berkulit tan itu tersenyum tipis.

"Ah iya, kau pasti tidak tahu siapa nama kami. Aku Kim Jongin, kau bisa memanggil ku Jongin. Dan si tinggi tiang ini bernama Park Chanyeol. Kau panggil saja Tiang."

"Ya! Dasar kau hitam."

"Lalu kenapa Tiang? Ada masalah, heh?!"

Tanpa sadar Kris tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran kecil Jongin dan Chanyeol. Mereka sungguh lucu.

Jongin dan Chanyeol menatap Kris datar dan kemudian ikut tertawa kecil. "Ternyata kau bisa tertawa juga tuan Wu." Sindir Chanyeol namun sekarang dengan nada bercanda.

"Aku kira wajahmu dipahat dari es!" sambung Jongin.

"Panggil aku Kris."

Jongin dan Chanyeol saling pandang. Lantas tersenyum lebar ke arah Kris. "Baiklah Kris."

Kris bangkit berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk seragamnya yang terkena debu jalanan.

Kris, Jongin, dan Chanyeol duduk dibangku panjang depan mini market. Jongin telah selesai mengobati luka Kris.

"Eum, apa pemuda tadi tidak apa-apa?" Kris belum bisa melepas ingatannya kepada pemuda bermata panda yang terlihat sangat keren itu. Tapi, sekeren-kerennya ia, Kris tidak yakin pemuda itu sanggup melawan orang yang lebih besar dan berjumlah banyak. Dan Kris rasa, pemuda itu seusia dengan nya.

"Namanya Huang Zitao. Anak sekolah YG High School –seusia dengan kita. Dia sudah sangat terkenal akan kehebatannya. Zitao atau Tao, sudah berlatih wushu sejak kecil. Tao juga banyak mengikuti pertandingan dan dia selalu menang. Sejujurnya, aku sangat fans pada Tao." Jelas Jongin.

Kris manggut-manggut mengerti. Tao adalah tipe laki-laki sejati menurutnya.

Chanyeol dan Jongin melambai kepada Kris yang baru datang ke kafe biasa mereka kumpul. Kris yang menyuruh mereka datang karena hari ini jadwal pertama Kris latihan Wushu. Ya. Tuan muda Wu langsung tertarik mencoba dunia Wushu. Tentunya tanpa seizin tuan dan nyonya Wu. Orangtua Kris melarang keras kegiatan yang sia-sia, kegiatan yang jauh dari kata penting bagi penerus keluarga Wu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan ke tempat latihan sebagai Chanyeol penunjuk jalan, tidak mungkin menggunakan mobil Kris –bisa-bisa Kris ketahuan.

Chanyeol menyarankan tempat latihan yang sama dengan Tao.

Kris datang. Pelatih disana menyambut mereka hangat, ia sudah tahu karena sebelumnya Chanyeol dan Jongin telah mendaftarkan Kris.

Latihan pertama dimulai, Kris dan para anggota lain duduk melingkari sang pelatih. Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak ikut, mereka menunggu Kris disudut ruangan.

Ada satu yang Kris kecewa kan, pelatih memberi pengumuman bahwa Tao tidak ikut latihan sore hari lagi, Tao mempunyai pekerjaan lain sehingga Tao hanya datang pada Minggu pagi dan malam hari dihari biasa.

"Aduh... badanku sakit semua." Rintih Kris. Seusai latihan, terpaksa Chanyeol dan Jongin membopong Kris berjalan kembali menuju kafe. Tuan muda Wu yang berbadan kaku itu tidak hentinya mengeluh. Sakit disini dan sakit disana.

"Percuma badan mu besar, bahkan lebih besar dari Tao. Ternyata, kau begitu lemah Kris." Ejek Chanyeol. Kris tidak menghiraukan Chanyeol. Cukup sudah rasa sakit yang melanda tubuhnya.

Mobil mewah Kris terparkir tepat waktu didepan kafe. Menghirup nafas panjang, Kris bangkit berdiri dan menuju mobilnya. Kris memaksakan diri berjalan tegap seperti biasa. Chanyeol dan Jongin mengulum senyum geli saat mengingat kelakuan Kris tadi.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan fans Kris melihat nya meringis karena latihan Wushu." Disusul tawa terbahak-bahak mereka berdua.

Sesampainya dirumah, Kris tidak menyangka orangtuanya sudah duduk disofa mewah rumah mereka. Setahu Kris, tuan dan nyonya Wu akan pulang sekali sebulan. Dan kemudian Kris sadar, hari ini memang jadwal tuan dan nyonya Wu pulang.

Kris sangat merutuki hal tersebut.

"Darimana saja, Yifan?"

Kris meneguk ludah kasar. Sepandai-pandainya Kris memasang wajah datar, berhadapan dengan orangtua sendiri yang bahkan lebih berwajah datar sekaligus dingin sangatlah berat.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari pelipis Kris.

"Appa tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk bertingkah liar. Mulai besok, kau akan kembali mengikuti les privat. Setiap hari."

Kris menggigit bibir bawah keras. Appa dan eomma –ah tidak. Tuan dan nyonya Wu tidak akan pernah perduli terhadapnya. Yang mereka tahu adalah kerja dan kerja.

Kris berdecih. Sikap yang ia buat pertama kali didepan tuan dan nyonya Wu.

"Baiklah. Tapi, aku tidak mau waktu bermain ku disita semua, appa, eomma." Kris sengaja menekan panggilan itu.

Tuan dan nyonya sedikit terkejut tapi mereka membiarkan Kris melanjutkan perkataannya.

Kris menutup mata, tersenyum manis saat bayangan Chanyeol, Jongin, dan satu orang pemuda misterius berjaket abu-abu hadir. Orang-orang yang seminggu ini menghiasi kehidupan datar Kris.

Saat membuka mata, Kris menatap sendu kedua orangtuanya. "Biarkan aku bertindak sesuka hati saat disekolah dan saat jam 8 malam ke atas."

"Alasannya?" tanya nyonya Wu.

"Aku ingin menjadikan sekolah sebagai waktu bermain dan jam 8 malam ke atas sebagai waktu ku mengeksplorasi diri. Selebihnya, aku akan belajar sungguh-sungguh. Percaya padaku."

Tuan dan nyonya Wu saling berpandangan. Seolah memutuskan pilihan melalui tatapan mata. "Baiklah. Eomma dan appa menyetujui nya." Kris menghela lega.

"Yifan, kemarilah." Ujar tuan Wu.

Kris berjalan mendekat, sedikit meringis saat tidak sengaja kakinya menyenggol bawah sofa.

Tuan Wu mengusap rambut pirang Kris. "Kau sudah besar ternyata. Appa senang mendengar kau bisa menentukan pilihan."

Sedangkan nyonya Wu langsung memeluk Kris, "Argghhh..." teriak Kris tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa Yifan?" nyonya Wu bertanya lembut sekaligus cemas.

Kris menunduk, bingung dengan apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Yifan, eomma tidak akan marah. Katakan ada apa." Kris memandang takut tuan dan nyonya Wu. Mereka memang orangtua yang kadang baik dan kadang tidak. Jadi Kris bingung.

"Aku latihan Wushu."

"Kau harus keluar." Sahut tuan Wu langsung. Kris akan memprotes sebelum, "Jadi kau tidak percaya dengan bodyguard yang appa berikan?"

"Bu-..."

"Sama halnya kau tidak mempercayai appa."

"Hah... baiklah."

**Flashback off**

**To Be Continued...**

**Make A Review Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**[4/?]**

**Karena readers bilang chap sebelumnya kepanjangan, untuk kali ini d(ick) buat singkat-singkat saja ^^**

**Dan maaf, ini romance dan humor yang gagal -_-! Juga membosankan.**

**TFR = Thanks For Review**

**Re-Panda68 : Chap 3 emang fokus ke Kris. 7 Hours ini sebenarnya menceritakan Kris dan Tao, dimana ternyata mereka mempunyai rahasia. Maaf kalau mengecewakan ^^'**

**chea sansanurui' : Kai kan manis #kedip-kedip alay. D(ick) rasa Tao emang terlahir sebagai uke-_-. Kris dan Tao punya rahasia masing-masing. Selama 7 jam ini semua akan terungkap.**

**ayp : ChanKai kalau disatuin gimana? #hapadeh. Aa, bertelur? Maksudnya Kris yang buat Tao bertelur? #yadongmodeon.**

**LVenge : Waktu distudy tour ya, d(ick) gak kepikiran -_-. Anggap aja Kris punya kamar sendiri secara dia tuan muda Wu XD. Kepanjangan? Ini udah d(ick) pendekin. Semoga enggak membosankan.**

**krispandataozi : Aih, pada dasarnya d(ick) gak pinter buat romance. Selalu gagal jadinya aneh. Disini masih mengungkap rahasia masing-masing, jd kayaknya romancenya pending dulu. Mian.**

**7D : Kris cuma sial punya ortu aneh, itu aja kok XD. Secepatnya KrisTao jadian.**

**7 HOURS**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

"Kau latihan wushu dimana?" Tao bertanya setelah mendengar cerita singkat Kris dan menjadi tahu asal muasal tim Waka-Waka sekaligus kehidupan Kris sendiri.

Kris menjadi gugup, "Aku sudah lupa." –Dan itu lah kebohongan Kris. Tuan muda Wu kita ini masih tidak mau mengatakan kalo dirinya telah lama mengenal Tao.

"Eum... bisakah kita kembali ke matras?" bisik Tao lirih. Tao baru menyadari posisi mereka selama perkataan Kris begitu intim. Kepala Tao yang bersender didada Kris sementara Kris sibuk mengusap surai kehitaman Tao. Masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

Wajah Kris memerah. "A! Ma-maafkan aku." Kris melepas tangannya dari tubuh Tao. Alhasil Tao dan Kris saling salah tingkah. Dimana Kris yang menggaruk rambutnya yang jelas tidak gatal dan Tao yang menatap sepatunya.

Ada perasaan tidak rela saat pelukan itu terlepas –perasaan keduanya.

Tapi, disini status mereka bukanlah apa-apa. Hell! Kris menggigit bibir ketika mengingat status. Apa tadi ia berharap ia dan Tao memiliki hubungan err –lebih?

Tao yang pertama kembali duduk dimatras, disusul Kris kemudian.

"Kau bisa merapat padaku Kris. Aku tahu ini sangat dingin." Tao menopang dagunya pada kedua lutut yang Tao rapatkan sampai ke dadanya. Tidak berani melirik Kris saat menawarkan hal itu.

Kris tertegun namun, "Baiklah." Rasanya Kris ingin melompat kegirangan saat ini juga. Girang? Kris memutar bola mata, **_'sepertinya aku benar-benar error berada lama didekat Tao'._**

Kris memilih duduk disamping Tao hingga badan mereka saling bersentuhan. "Boleh aku memelukmu?" Kris menelan ludah kasar saat mempertanyakan itu. Percayalah, Kris sangat gugup mendengar balasan Tao.

"Lakukan saja." Suara Tao melemah. Tao semakin menyelusupkan wajahnya pada lutut. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang tercetak jelas disana.

Kris segera melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Tao. Membawa tubuh Tao lebih merapat dan merapat padanya. Sampai Kris bisa mencium aroma shampoo dari surai kehitaman Tao.

Jantung Kris berdetak keras. Dia tidak perduli Tao mendengarnya atau tidak –yang pasti, Kris merasa sangat bahagia bisa dekat dengan Tao.

Dan ternyata Tao juga merasakan hal sama, jantung yang berdetak keras dan rasa bahagia.

Setelah beberapa menit tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara.

Tao akhirnya memulai pembicaraan, "Apa yang kau harapkan saat dingin seperti ini?"

Kris berpikir sejenak. "Aku ingin sekali meminum Orange Milk Tea buatan kafe itu."

**7 HOURS**

**Flashback**

Tao memutar bola mata bosan melihat pengasuhnya di Seoul itu lagi-lagi terlambat bangun dan mondar-mandir tidak jelas. Padahal Tao yang masih duduk disekolah menengah pertama sudah memakai seragam dan duduk manis menikmati roti bakar buatannya.

"Tao! Apa kau melihat dasi garis putih-biru ku?"

"Dua hari lalu hyung mencampakkannya dibawah tempat tidur."

"Terimakasih." Lalu, "Tao! Aku tidak bisa menemukan ijazah ku! Bantu dulu!"

Tao melirik arloji nya, dia masih punya 20 menit lagi sebelum berjalan 10 menit dan bel berbunyi. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan membantu Kyuhyun –sang pengasuh.

5 menit mencari, Tao menemukannya dibalik timbunan kertas-kertas entah-apa-itu diatas meja Kyuhyun.

"Terimakasih."

"Hm."

Baru saja Tao akan keluar, "A-Tao!" Tao berbalik dan memberi tatapan tajam kepada Kyuhyun. Dan seratus persen tidak mempan bagi orang bebal seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kau menerima tawaran bibi Jung untuk bekerja dikafenya?"

"Begitulah. Lagipula aku menyukai saat bibi Jung mengajariku membuat teh."

"Aku tidak mau eomma dan appamu mengira aku menyuruhmu berkerja Tao." Wajah Kyuhyun berubah datar. Mahasiswa yang telah lulus beberapa bulan itu memang dilimpahkan tanggung jawab terhadap Tao.

"Hyung tenang saja. Aku sudah memberitahu eomma dan appa. Dan mereka setuju saja."

"Apa kau tidak lelah? Pagi kau sekolah, siang bekerja disana, dan malam latihan wushu. Hey! Kau harus punya waktu bermain. Aku tidak mau melihatmu tidak punya teman."

Tao mencibir, "Aku tidak membutuhkan teman yang takut padaku." Kyuhyun terdiam. Tidak berniat lagi membalas perkataan Tao, lagipula Tao sudah berjalan keluar.

Kyuhyun menghela, memang benar. Rata-rata teman Tao takut padanya karena keahlian Tao itu. Dan lagi, banyak geng-geng tidak berguna yang menyerang Tao tanpa sebab. Tao jadi dikira sosok mengerikan.

Kyuhyun ingin sekali membantu, tapi Tao selalu bersikap dingin bila ia ikut campur.

Sepulang sekolah, setelah berpakaian biasa, Tao datang ke kafe dekat tempat tinggalnya. Menyapa bibi Jung –pemilik kafe itu dan memakai pakaian khas karyawan disana. Kafe sedang sepi pengunjung. Daripada menganggur, Tao meminta bibi Jung untuk mengajarinya membuat teh.

Selagi Tao meracik teh, bel perak diatas pintu kafe berbunyi menandakan ada tamu. Tao akan pergi melayani tapi bibi Jung melarangnya. "Biar Chen saja yang melayani. Kau lanjutkan membuat teh. Bibi rasa kau mempunyai bakat disana." Tao mengangguk. Kembali fokus pada teh nya.

Tidak lama bel kembali berbunyi. Tao mengintip sedikit dari pintu dapur kafe itu. Sesosok pemuda bersurai emas dan mempunyai tinggi yang Tao rasa lebih tinggi darinya datang menghampiri dua pemuda yang telah duduk diluan disana.

Pemuda bersurai emas itu terlihat kaya, lihat saja pakaiannya yang Tao kenal baik adalah merek terkenal. Diam-diam Tao sering melihat katalog barang-barang mewah di internet.

"Kau mengintip siapa Tao?" Tao tergagap karena kedapatan oleh Minseok yang merupakan barista dikafe ini. Rata-rata pelayan disini sudah berusia jauh diatas Tao.

"Ti-tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat tamu yang datang."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau saja yang melayani nya. Sepertinya dia teman mereka."

"Tidak usah. Biar aku saja, pelayan baru kita ini sepertinya lebih tertarik meracik teh." Chen berlalu dari belakang. Sedikit mengeluarkan candaan kepada Tao.

Bocah bermata panda yang sering datang ke kafe hanya untuk mencicipi segala rasa dari teh dan berakhir bibi Jung yang meminta Tao untuk bekerja disini.

"Tao, teman mereka meminta teh. Bisa kau membuatnya? Bibi Jung yang menyuruh." Chen menghampiri Tao yang masih berada didapur.

"Tapi, aku baru saja belajar sekali."

"Bibi Jung mengatakan teh mu enak. Bagaimana? Pelanggan pertamamu?" Chen menaik-turunkan alis. Memberi sugesti bahwa ini tawaran menarik dan sayang sekali ditolak.

Akhirnya Tao mengangguk. Tangan lentik itu mulai mengambil alat meracik teh dan tidak ketinggalan teh itu sendiri. Beberapa menit kemudian, Tao menyerahkan teh itu kepada Chen. Harap-harap cemas melihat reaksi pemuda bersurai emas yang Tao akui sangat tampan itu.

Tao mengintip dari pintu dapur, menggigit bibir saat pemuda bersurai emas itu meneguk teh nya.

"Wah... Teh disini sangat enak."

Tao hampir saja memekik kegirangan mendengar respon pemuda bersurai emas itu. Cepat-cepat Tao kembali masuk ke dapur dan melompat kegirangan.

Minseok yang melihat sikap Tao hanya bisa terkikik geli.

"Benarkah dia preman yang ditakuti itu, eoh? Menurutku dia sangat manis." Monolog Minseok.

Hari-hari berikutnya, ketiga pemuda itu akan datang. Lalu Tao pasti langsung bersembunyi didapur. Tao takut bertemu pemuda bersurai emas itu. Entahlah, Tao gugup sendiri jadinya.

Namun ada pertimbangan lain sebenarnya, Tao tahu mereka seusia dengannya. Mereka pernah datang masih memakai seragam sekolah.

Dan Tao takut mereka mengetahui Tao bekerja disini karena Tao pernah mendengar mereka membahas dirinya yang begitu hebat dengan wushu. Tao hanya... malu.

"Aarrggghhhh! Ini sangat sakit!" lamunan Tao pecah seketika mendengar teriakan itu. Tao mengintip dari pintu dapur.

Mendapati pemuda bersurai emas yang dipanggil kedua temannya 'Kris' sedang mengeluh kesakitan. Tao tidak tahu mengapa tapi ketika mobil mewah yang biasa menjemput Kris, pemuda itu kembali bersikap biasa saja.

Dan saat Kris pergi, tubuh Tao membeku mendengar celoteh Jongin dan Chanyeol –begitulah yang Tao dengar panggilan mereka.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan fans Kris melihat nya meringis karena latihan Wushu."

Wushu?

Tao menutup pintu dapur. Wajahnya muram. Dia semakin takut memperlihatkan diri kepada mereka terutama Kris. Tao takut, Kris akan mengatainya monster.

Tao menghalau pikirannya, menyeka setitik air mata yang jatuh dari mata pandanya.

Setelah kejadian Kris yang meringis sakit, pemuda bersurai emas itu sudah jarang datang. Hanya kedua pemuda bernama Jongin dan Chanyeol.

Ingin sekali Tao bertanya, tapi semua sudah terjawab saat mendengar pembicaraan Jongin dan Chanyeol. Kris mengikuti les privat setelah orang tuanya mengetahui Kris berlatih wushu.

Tao sedih –tentu saja. Kris lah orang yang selalu memesan teh. Dan Tao yang membuatnya. Bibi Jung berkata, Kris adalah pelanggan Tao jadi Tao harus selalu membuat pesanan pemuda itu.

Setelah dua tahun, Tao sudah kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Dan sedang dalam masa genting menghadapi kelulusan. Kris datang dimalam hari bertepatan Tao yang tidak latihan wushu karena Suhu nya –pelatih wushu baru saja keluar kota.

Kris datang sendiri tanpa Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Jantung Tao berdegup cepat.

Kris begitu menawan.

Chen datang dan mengatakan pesanan Kris adalah teh.

Tao menatap peralatan teh nya. "Aku akan membuat yang spesial untukmu, Kris." Tao mengambil bubuk teh beraroma orange flavour yang baru saja ia temukan saat membeli di supermarket. Menambahkan susu vanilla kental.

Tao menyeduhnya sesuai takaran.

Lalu, Orange Milk Tea pertama Tao telah selesai. Resep Tao sendiri.

"Wow... ini teh apa?" tanya Chen.

"Orange Milk Tea." Jawab Tao.

"Spesial, eoh? Kenapa kau tidak mengantarkan sendiri pesanan ini untuk pemuda tampan itu?" goda Chen.

Rona merah menjalar dipipi Tao. "Jangan bercanda hyung! Antarkan saja." Chen angkat tangan menyerah kemudian pergi membawa teh buatan Tao.

Tao lagi-lagi melakukan kegiatan yang telah lama tidak ia lakukan. Mengintip Kris.

"Ini apa?" Kris bertanya pada Chen. Aroma teh yang merasuk ke indera penciumannya sangat memabukkan. Begitu menenangkan.

"Orange Milk Tea. Pembuatnya sengaja membuat teh itu untukmu." Balas Chen.

"Bisakah aku bertemu pembuat teh itu?"

Chen melirik sekilas ke arah dapur dan yang ia dapati adalah pintu tertutup kencang. "Hahaha... sepertinya tidak. Belum saat nya kalian bertemu. Kalau begitu, aku permisi. Selamat menikmati teh spesialmu."

"Ah, tunggu! Sampaikan padanya rasa terimakasihku. Katakan juga, hari ini adalah hari kebebasanku. Jadi, aku akan lebih sering ke sini."

Chen mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Kris tersenyum senang. Menikmati malam kebebasannya seorang diri dengan rasa Orange Milk tea yang memabukkan.

Dan benar, setelah masuk sekolah menengah atas, Kris hampir setiap hari mampir bersama Chanyeol dan Jongin tapi terkadang sendiri. Kris juga selalu memesan minuman spesial itu.

Meskipun sang pembuat teh tidak pernah menampakkan diri. Kris merasa sangat berterima kasih padanya.

**Flashback Off**

**To Be Continued...**

**Make A Review please?**

**Kritik dan saran diterima banget !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cerita ini menggambarkan bahwa Kris dan Tao tanpa mereka sadari selalu berhubungan. Hanya saja tidak ada yang benar-benar membuat mereka langsung terhubung. Selama 7 jam semua akan di Reply. Maka cerita ini berpoin penting pada Flashback :)**

**TFR = Thank's For Review :)**

**zarahime5 : Welcome! Selamat menikmati FF abal-abal d(ick). Muehehehehe.**

**Xyln : Yup! You're right. Inilah inti dari FF d(ick) :)**

**AmeChan95 : Hehehehe. Gomawo :)**

**datekazukio : E? Kenapa dilewatin? Flashback adalah poin pentingnya. Setiap chap d(ick) emang buat flashback. Monggo dibaca aja. :)**

**Time To Argha : Ok. I give you this. :)**

**lovara : Kayaknya FF ini update tiap hari. Kayaknya XD Jangan banting hape dong, kasih aja ama d(ick). Biar tak jual -_- Dirape? Bwahahaha... otak kita sama. Tapi ini rate T. D(ick) kagak bisa buat M. Kagak mampu saya. D(ick) masih kecil XD kecil-kecil berotak yadong-_-**

**Khafid : Ab style. Aku suka banget bacanya. Semoga baca chap ini mood kamu naik lagi, muehehehe.**

**Maple Fujoshi2309 : TaoTao hanya uke yang aneh -AB style. Hehehehe. Dan Kris, menurut d(ick) sifat asli Kris itu emang aneh dan kocak juga lemah -_-. Liat dari EXO show time sih.**

**uknow69 : Buat momen mereka saat terkurung itu d(ick) bingung. Secara saat dua orang terkurung, apa coba yang dilakuin? Udah gak ada ponsel dan udara dingin kecuali -otak d(ick) sedang yadong XD Jadi, ini banyak flashback.**

**Dark Shine : Ini udah lanjut kok :)**

**7 HOURS**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

[5/?]

"Begitulah... sampai saat ini aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan si pembuat misterius. Tetapi, dia tidak pernah tampak. Anehnya, pelayan disana tidak ada yang memberitahu. Ku rasa mereka telah bekerja sama."

"Ka-kau tidak mencoba memergoki si pembuat?" Tao bertanya gugup.

"Pernah sekali. Aku diam-diam berjalan mendekati dapur. Dan membuka pintu itu perlahan –untungnya keadaan kafe sedang ramai. Semua pelayan sibuk. Lalu aku melihat..." perkataan Kris tergantung.

Tao menjadi lebih gugup, nafasnya seakan tercekat, bola mata indah Kris menatap tepat dimatanya. Tao bingung bagaimana mendeskripsikan tatapan Kris yang terkesan datar dan misterius itu hingga...

"Aku melihat seorang wanita tua sedang menyeduh teh. Sejak itu aku takut mencari tahunya. Hahahahaha..."

Tao bisa bernafas lega. Dia tidak tahu itu kapan terjadi yang pasti Tao mensyukuri hal itu.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Kris memecah lamunan Tao.

"Aku ingin disini." Tao berkata lirih. Dia sudah pasrah bila akhirnya akan menceritakan bila Kris bertanya.

" ?"

Tao menimang lagi, apa Kris bisa dipercaya? Entahlah, Tao takut Kris akan tertawa.

"Tahun lalu, saat aku menemani Kyuhyun hyung bermain di Game Zone. Tidak sengaja aku menemukan boneka panda dimesin pengait boneka. Kau tahukan, permainan yang mengambil boneka itu. A-aku tidak tahu siapa yang tidak mengambil hadiahnya jadi aku..."

"Kau ingat kapan detail nya itu terjadi?" sela Kris cepat.

Tao tampak berpikir, "3 Februari. Bertepatan ulang tahun Kyuhyun hyung. Dia sedang frustasi entah karena apa hari itu."

Mata Kris membola. **_'Astaga!' –_**pekiknya dalam hati.

**7 HOURS**

**Flashback**

Hari Minggu pagi, saat Kris menikmati sarapan pagi sendiri dengan tenang, Jongin mengiriminya pesan singkat.

**From : Itam**

**Subject : LopeU**

**_Kris! Chanyeol! Ingat tanggal hari ini! 3 Februari. Kim Jongin akhirnya diterima pria termanis sedunia –Do Kyungsoo! Kita wajib bertemu siang ini. Bawa pasangan masing-masing #oh. Maaf my brother Kris. Kau bisa datang sendiri. Di Mall tempat biasa buddy! _**

**_From your buddy : Jongin selalu setia_**

"Sial si hitam itu!" berakhir selera makan Kris menurun drastis.

Kris datang sesuai janji. Mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Gaya Kris sekali.

"Dasar manusia lambat." Umpat Kris, pasalnya, ia seorang diri menunggu. Gaya Kris sekali –datang tepat waktu.

"Yo! Kris-seu!" Kris mendelik tajam ke arah tiang dan namja manis yang ia rangkul. Namanya memang Kris tapi bukan 'Krisseu' yang artinya ciuman. Si tiang sudah berada dekat dengan Kris. "Dimana si hitam?" Kris mengangkat bahu.

"Annyeong Kris." Sapa namja manis yang dibawa Chanyeol.

"Ah, annyeong Baekhyun." Balas Kris dengan senyum minim tapi berefek sejuta watt.

"Ya! Tatapanmu jangan mesum ke Baekkie imut, manisku!" serempak Kris dan Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Kau yang mesum Chan! Tiada hari tanpa meng-grepe-ku!"

"Hahahahaha!" Kris tertawa nista.

Akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu datang. Si hitam dengan senyum lebarnya dan sosok manis bermata bulat yang tersenyum tipis dengan semburat merah dipipinya.

"Terimakasih kawan sehidup sesenangku! Ayo kita langsung masuk saja. Aku akan mentraktiri kalian, SEPUASNYA!" teriak Jongin lantang. Mengundang pukulan sayang dari 4 orang sekaligus ke kepala hitamnya #guangakaklaginulisnya.

Pertama dari sosok manis –Do Kyungsoo.

Kedua dari Baekhyun.

Ketiga dari Chanyeol.

Dan keempat dari Kris dengan segenap kekuatan ekstra.

"Ka-kalian TEGA! Sungguh teganya dirimu padaku, huee, huee, huee..."

'krikk... krikk... krikk...'

Ternyata Kris, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun telah masuk sedaritadi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri –menyepi –didunia yang terang dengan satu titik hitam sengsara XD

Seusai acara 'mari-memberi-selamat-kepada-Jongin'. Chanyeol pamit pergi berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun sementara Jongin, Aissshhh –Kris memisahkan diri dari pasangan itu. Menaruh prihatin terhadap Kyungsoo.

**_'_****_Semoga ia bisa tenang disisinya'_** –lirih Kris dalam hati.

Kris hanya melangkahkan kaki sendiri di seputaran Mall, tanpa niat berkunjung kemana pun. Mengundang decak kagum yeoja dan para uke di Mall itu. Kris bagai pemilik Mall itu.

"Bermain sepertinya menyenangkan." Gumam Kris kala melihat arena permainan di Mall.

Game Zone –begitu sebutan arena permainannya, dipenuhi banyak orang. Wajar saja, ini hari Minggu.

Kris membeli kartu game dan mulai mencari permainan apa yang diluan ia mainkan.

Kris berdecih melihat arena game tembak #hapadehnamanya, yang disesaki orang-orang untuk mengantri. Lagipula Kris tidak tertarik bermain membunuh 'monster' bodoh disana.

Lanjut, Kris melangkah ke tempat permainan keberuntungan. Dimana bila kita melempar koin entar koinnya mutar-mutar lalu jatuh ke angka yang menunjukkan berapa banyak tiket. "Aku bisa membeli barang hadiah itu, tiket bodoh." Cibir Kris.

Lalu ada permainan memukul drum, Kris cukup tertarik dan mulai menggesekkan kartu yang ia miliki. Permainan dimulai. Kris mengikuti alurnya untuk pertama tapi semua yang tertera disana adalah 'Fail. Fail. Fail. Fail.'

"Hahahahaha... ahjussi itu tidak tahu cara memainkannya."

Kris menghentak kasar kedua pemukul itu. "Permainan bodoh. Aku bisa membeli drum yang asli." Umpat Kris.

Sebelum pergi menjauh, Kris menyempatkan diri menatap tajam sang bocah yang mengejeknya tadi. Sukses membuat bocah itu terdiam dan membatu.

"Disini sangat membosankan." Gerutu Kris.

Matanya tiba-tiba melihat permainan yang bila beruntung bisa mendapatkan boneka. Saat Kris melihat boneka-boneka yang tersedia. Matanya tertuju pada boneka panda berukuran sedang namun begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Apalagi sang boneka Panda memegang bambu kecil.

"Dia seperti Tao yang memegang tongkat wushu nya." Lirih Kris.

Diam-diam, Kris sering melewati tempat latihan Tao disekolah. Dengan dalih menuju ruang musik. Tao tampak begitu keren saat menggerakkan tubuh berototnya sekaligus menguarkan aura feminim yang membuat Tao terlihat gemulai.

Tangan Kris mulai lihai menggerakkan pengait didalam. Kris terus menerus menatap boneka Panda itu. Lalu...

Kris memenangkan nya. Boneka itu jatuh ke tempat yang tersedia.

Kris akan mengambil boneka itu sebelum ia teringat sesuatu.

**_'_****_Bila aku mengambil dan membawa boneka itu kemana-mana. Akan terlihat sangat aneh-_-'_**

Pikiran Kris akan harga diri bergejolak tinggi. Seandainya ada Jongin atau Chanyeol, Kris pasti menyuruh salah satu dari mereka untuk membawa boneka itu. Kris sadar ia adalah tipe laki-laki idaman #pe-de. Bisa-bisa ia diperolok membawa boneka Panda dari mesin permainan pula.

"Selamat tinggal Tao. Semoga kau bertemu pemilik yang lebih cocok." Tanpa sadar Kris sudah menamai boneka Panda yang bahkan belum ia sentuh itu.

Kris berjalan menjauh. Sedikit tidak rela meninggalkan 'Tao'. Tapi, apa boleh buat.

Selang beberapa detik Kris pergi, pemuda bermata Panda melewati mesin itu sembari menghentak-hentakkan kaki. Bibir curve nya mengerucut imut sekale.

"Kyuhyun hyung keterlaluan! 5 jam aku menemaninya bermain game!" rutuk pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu menendang mesin permainan yang ada didekatnya, tidak terlalu kuat. Pemuda itu masih sadar untuk tidak merusak barang. Tapi, mata beningnya menangkap sesuatu benda yang begitu menyinarkan baginya.

Sebuah boneka Panda memegang bambu yang tertinggal di box hadiah.

"Si-siapa yang meninggalkan boneka lucu ini?"

Tao melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Merasa percuma, "Aku akan membawa mu saja ." Tao berkata kepada boneka yang telah berada digenggamannya.

**Flashback Off**

**To Be Continued...**

**Make A Review Please?**

**Kritik dan Saran sangat diterima ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahahaha... kemungkinan besok d(ick) gak update FF ini lagi. Hari ini aja udah 3 chap ya? Entah, d(ick) juga lupa. **

**TFR = Thank's For Review**

**Panpan894 : Ini udah lanjut lagi. cepetkan :)**

**[7/?]**

**7 HOURS**

**LullabyDick**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

"Bagaimana ini, aku belum mahir menggunakan tongkat." Saat ini Tao sedang rebahan dilantai ruang latihan wushu nya. Padahal semua teman latihan dan suhu nya telah lama meninggalkan ruangan. Yah, langit sudah berubah menjadi ke-orange-an. Matahari hanya dalam hitungan menit akan tenggelam.

Tao yakin penghuni sekolah tinggal dia seorang kecuali penjaga disini.

Tao tidak bisa tidak cemas akan pertandingan seminggu lagi, padahal sang suhu sudah memberi dua applouse terhadap Tao.

Tetap saja, Tao masih ingin memakai tongkat saat penampilan nanti. Berdoa agar tidak patah.

Nafas Tao yang semula naik-turun secara cepat berangsur pelan. Tao menikmati waktu istirahatnya. Memandang langit ruangan latihan. Sembari pikirannya melayang-layang kepada... kepada sosok blasteran disekolah mereka.

Wu Yifan.

Semburat merah tercetak jelas dipipi Tao. Dia malu mengakuinya, Tao sering memperhatikan Kris dikelas. Tapi, Huh! Tao menggembungkan pipi kesal begitu mengingat sifatnya yang tak ubahnya seorang preman.

Tao tidak bisa tidak membentak trio WAKA-WAKA itu. Bila tidak mengingat image nya disekolah ini, sebenarnya Tao ingin sekali ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama teman yang lain saat melihat kelucuan trio WAKA-WAKA.

Tao pasti berpura-pura tidur. Lalu, akan marah bila fans-fans Kris mulai heboh berlebihan. Eum, Tao cemburu.

"Aisshhh... apa yang ku pikirkan!" umpat Tao. Baru saja dia mengatakan dia cemburu? Tao berjanji akan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Sayup-sayup suara bisik-bisik dari luar masuk ke indera pendengaran Tao.

Kira-kira begini percakapan mereka sang 'sosok' misterius itu.

"Kris. Ini kesempatanmu. Lihat, Tao sedang tertidur." Bisik 'sosok' bertelinga lebar.

"Kau harus berani bodoh. Kau kan namja!" bisik 'sosok' berkulit hitam.

'Sosok' yang berambut pirang keemasan itu meremas kemeja seragamnya. Sial sekali dia memilih 'dare' dalam permainan konyol mereka. Inilah akibatnya, 'sosok' itu diharuskan mencium Tao –tepat dibibir.

"Bagaimana jika dia terbangun? Dia pasti me-wushu ku bodoh!" 'sosok' itu masih mencari alasan.

"Jadi kau takut heh." Yang hitam dan bertelinga lebar memandang remeh ke arah 'sosok' satu lagi. Hah, katakan saja mereka adalah Kris, Chanyeol, dan Jongin.

Kris yang dianggap remeh serasa terbakar. Dia tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Apalagi soal cium mencium. Hanya saja... itu Tao. Pemuda Panda yang sering Kris perhatikan. Dan tampaknya pemuda Panda itu sangat membenci mereka. Terlebih, Kris rasa Tao itu normal. Bukan seperti mereka tiga yang ternyata semua gay -_-

"Baiklah. Lihat dan perhatikan." Putus Kris.

Tao masih mempertahankan posisi terlentangnya walaupun dengan sukses mendengar percakapan trio WAKA-WAKA itu. Tentu saja Tao langsung tahu. Suara berbisik mereka keras begitu -_-

Dan siapa lagi yang memiliki suara berat sekaligus lembut itu selain Kris. Aduh, wajah Tao memanas lagi. Bahkan dia sangat kenal Kris hanya dari suaranya.

Jantung Tao berdegup kencang. Tao masih belum membuka mata (Tao sedaritadi menutup mata). Dalam hati Tao berkata, **_'Bangun dan kejutkan Kris. Maka dia tidak menciummu! Bagun Tao. Bangun!'_**

Hingga...

CUPPPP

Sesuatu yang lembut sekaligus kenyal mendarat indah dibibir curve Tao. Tao hanya diam. Meresapi bibir yang ia yakini milik Kris menyentuh lembut bibirnya.

Kris hanya menempelkannya, namun, terbawa suasana dan 'enak'nya bibir Tao. Kris mulai berani memberi sedikit lumatan. Menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Tao seakan bibir curve mungil itu adalah permen gulali.

"Manis sekali." Kris berbicara dalam ciumannya.

Menyebabkan getaran kecil dibibir Tao. Ingin sekali Tao mengeluarkan desahan, tapi... Tao ingat ia masih dalam akting tidur.

Kris mengecup-ngecup kecil. Lalu lebih berani menjilat permukaan bibir Tao.

Karena tidak tahan akan gejolak yang dirasakan Tao, akhirnya Tao memilih menyudahi ciuman itu dengan melenguh kecil. Menggerakkan tangan sedikit seakan ingin terbangun.

Kris langsung melepas tautan bibir nya saat melihat pergerakan Tao. Secepatnya Kris berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Seperginya Kris darisana. Tao mengamankan deru nafas nya terlebih dahulu. Oh, dia tidak sanggup bernafas saat Kris mengeksplorasi bibirnya.

Apalagi detak jantung Tao yang seakan ingin keluar.

Tao memegang bibirnya yang basah. Menjilat permukaannya kemudian.

Wajah Tao bersemu merah, kenapa ada rasa manis disana?

Apa Kris baru saja memakan permen? [eum, d(ick) rasa iya XD]

Tao tidak tahu ternyata rasanya ciuman itu semenyenangkan dan seenak ini. Dan Tao tidak menyangka ciuman pertamanya diambil Kris.

**Flashback Off**

**To Be Continued...**

**Make A Review Please?**

**See You in the next chapter :)**


End file.
